


Reminder

by primsong



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hawkmoth, Introspection, Poetry, motivation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: Poetry for Miraculous Ladybug.  Gabriel imagines his own failure is reflected in the eyes of his wife/son as he struggles to set it "right".





	Reminder

**Reminder**

Gone.  
A moment in time, a sliver of a sliver of the tick of a clock  
She was there, green and golden, she was there;  
She was gone.  
Failed; I've failed, failed to keep her here beneath my wings  
(I cannot fail,  
I will not fail)  
My wings will spread to fill the world,  
A world I release; let it fall into madness before I fail her again.

She gave me a heart of flesh,  
And between us a third.  
Hearts of flesh are weakness and I cannot be weak.  
I was weak once.

I must have them, the remaining pieces of this diabolical puzzle,  
Rightfully mine; I've the greatest need, the highest price.  
Thieves, these children who challenge me,  
Thieves!  
If they only knew what treasure they withhold from the world  
(greatest treasure,  
green and gold)  
They would bend beneath my vengeance, surely yield.  
Then -  
My wings will turn back the tide of time, that sliver of a sliver,  
Where she was taken from my side.  
My wings will grow to cover the sky itself,  
She will never be apart from me again.

In the eyes of our son I see her,  
(how dare you have her eyes)  
Calling out to me to bring her back.  
(I failed. Her eyes accuse me of failure,  
I cannot fail)  
She was our heart and our life,  
Son,  
(how dare you be golden)  
And nothing will stop me from bringing her back,  
Nothing.  
Not even you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've found it intriguing to consider what would drive a seemingly otherwise successful, intelligent man to behave as he does, but pride and love can be a toxic blend in some circumstances.


End file.
